While You Were Sleeping
by DrAgOn sLayEr95
Summary: For all of you might know…Anna was not a very cheerful person ever since her father died when she was young. She lived alone and never talked to anyone...[full summary inside]


**My first story ever updated…heh…sorry. Anyways…I hope you like this, my big sister whom is also an author here at helped me with this so please review because it would mean a lot to me…I'm still a beginner. **

**_Full Summary: _For all of you might know…Anna was not a very cheerful person ever since her father died when she was young. She lived alone and never talked to anyone…but while she was walking home…she saw this man who was pushed by two huge guys down the hill who hit his head on a huge rock and was unconscious. What if the man's family thinks of her as his fiancée and everyone would treat her like she was part of their family…would that change Anna's life?? **

**¤ While You Were Sleeping**

**¤ Chapter One**

There were two things Anna remember about her childhood…First, she remember being with her dad. He would get these far-off looks in his eye, and he would say,

"Life doesn't always turn out the way you plan."

And Anna just wished she'd realized that the time he was talking about my life, but that never stopped them from taking their adventures together. Anna's father use to tell her all these strange and wonderful stories about his traveling to be become a Shaman in the future…but…Anna's most favorite memories were the stories that her father would tell her was about her mother.

He would tell Anna that her mother use to boss him around; trying to train him to become a much better Shaman and It did…

Anna loved all those memories about both her parents…but now that they were both gone…Anna has lived alone in an apartment where it was just perfect for her to live in. She didn't really care much about the people saying hi to her whenever she goes off on a small walk around.

But she did have one friend she likes talking to…Tao Ren. They met when they were 18 and Ren moved into a different town without saying goodbye to Anna. But while wondering around…she suddenly bumped into him.

"Watch it!!" Anna said coldly.

"Why don't you watch it girly!!?" The man said coldly back at Anna, but soon realized the familiar blond girl.

"Anna? Kiyôyama Anna??" The man said, he had a shark fin hair style, was about blue-ish purple, and his eyes were green-ish gold.

"What?" Anna asked coldly, turned around and soon faced her friend.

"Tao Ren??" Anna asked, examining Ren.

"Yes! What in the world are you doing here??" Ren asked, Anna rolled her eyes and continued walking with Ren beside her.

"This is where I've been staying…" Anna said.

"For how long?" Ren asked.

"Let's see…ever since you moved away…" Anna said, stopping in front of her house.

"This where you live??" Ren asked, Anna nodded and walked to her house.

"Been living here since…" Anna mumbled.

"I see!!" Ren nodded looking at the house; Anna turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at my apartment or would you like to come inside to get warmer??" Anna asked, Ren looked at her and nodded.

When both of them were inside…Anna took her scarf off, her coat and her gloves. Ren took off his too and followed Anna into the kitchen.

"So…Are you married yet??" Anna asked, giving Ren some tea.

"Married?? Get Real Anna!! You know my training is more important that Marriage." Ren exclaimed while taking a sip of his tea. "Are you??"

"As if Ren!! Marriage is just a waste of time!!" Anna said turning on the television.

"You said it!!" Ren said turned to the television.

While Anna and Ren were watching TV, they talked about what they've been doing for the past 3 years now and it took them all night. When Ren decided to go, he headed home to his own house while Anna went to bed when Ren was gone.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes and falling into a deep slumber. She wishes that her life was much better than her childhood. Everything seems to be falling down……she just hoped that her day for tomorrow will be much better.

The next morning, Anna woke up with the sum beaming down at her window…she sighed with annoyance, got up and quickly got dressed. She ate breakfast and went to the living room watching TV.

And this afternoon when she goes off for a walk, she wore some warm clothes, put on her scarf, coat and gloves. She went out and it was freezing cold outside. She continued walked away from the apartment and soon stopped when she spotted a man getting pushed by these two men down the hill.

The man was trying to fight back but the two guys suddenly pushed the men down the hill and he began to roll uncontrollably and soon hit this huge rock that was on the way.

When Anna looked back at the two guys…she saw that they were gone. Anna ran safely towards the guy downhill and saw that the guy was bleeding on his forehead. He was unconscious. The man had long brown hair and Anna was sure he had dark brown eyes.

"Hey!! Are you okay?? Wake up!!" Anna patted his face roughly but he didn't wake up.

"HEY!! Are you okay?? Wake up!!" Anna asked. "I need help!! Someone's hurt!!" Anna shouted.

But no one was there….how will Anna carry the guy to the hospital. Anna deeply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great!! Just when my day was getting better…" Anna muttered.

Anna struggled by carrying the long haired man to the hospital…the man weighed heavier than her. Anna sometimes wish that she didn't see what happened to the man but even if she saw him….she could never leave the man lying there helplessly.

"Oh my GOD!! How much do you weigh?? Even my friend doesn't weigh heavier than you do…" Anna said struggling.

By the time they both got to the hospital…some of the workers there saw him and took him into a stretcher. Anna slid down the slippery clean floor and breathed heavily. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

But she soon realized that the man she was carrying was gone, she looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She went to the counter and asked the nurse if he has seen a man with long brown hair anywhere.

"About 2 seconds ago…a guy…a…man was with me but he…" Anna got cut off when the nurse looked up.

"All right…what was his name??" She asked.

"I do…I don't know…" Anna struggled, trying to find out his name…

"I need to know his name, Miss." The nurse said, Anna looked around the room and soon spotted the guy she carried a few seconds ago.

"He's right there…" Anna said.

"You don't know his name??" The nurse asked, looking at Anna, Anna ignored the nurse and walked towards the guy.

"Um…excuse me…no…no…you can't go in there!!!" The nurse called and Anna chooses to ignore her again and continued walking towards him but soon got blocked by a weird man.

"Ho-oh…you can't go in there…" The man said.

"Hey!!…that guy just got…"

"No. Are you family??" The guy asked, Anna shook her head and was looking at guy with long brown hair.

"No."

"Family only." The man said closing the door; Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh. And to think I was going to marry him…" Anna joked without smiling…little did she know that someone thought that what Anna said was true. It was another nurse. She quickly walked towards her and told her to follow her.

"Where…" Anna stopped when they went to a room where the long haired guy was resting. He had bandages on his forehead and was resting fine. Soon she walked towards him and looked at him very long until her eyes fell out.

But suddenly, a group of people and some of them looked like the long haired man came in running towards the guy.

"HAO!! Oh dear!!" A woman said stroking the man's face, there was a whole group of people staring at the man named Hao. Soon after they stared worriedly at the man, a guy with blue hair and had a bandanna on saw Anna.

"Who are you?" He asked, Anna stepped back and stared at them.

"I'm…" Anna suddenly got cut off by the nurse came in beside Anna holding her by her shoulder. She smiled at the guy's family and said.

"This is your son's fiancée…" Everyone gasped while Anna stared at the nurse with wide-eyes. Everyone stared at Anna while she stared Shockley back at them.

"FIANCEE!?!?" Both Hao's family and Anna shouted at the same time.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you guys like this story. It's new and my sister helped me with this too. Heh. Hope you guys review too. I was hoping you all would do. **

**I'll see you all later then!! **

**Bye!!!**


End file.
